


Remember (Español)

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: Sólo soy otro chico más en esta sociedad, no soy alguien superdotado ni un tonto. Sólo soy yo mismo, tengo amigos y una familia que me quiere mucho y me cuida, pero, por alguna razón me siento vacío.Días después de mi accidente intentado buscar en todos lados algo, en búsqueda de una razón, pero nada. Todo es en vano, pero aún así, en ciertas situaciones siento que ya las había experimentado antes a pesar de que es la primera vez que lo hago, como si olvidase parte de mi pasado y no sé por qué.Y no sólo eso, también puedo sentir una presencia familiar muy cálida y fría a la vez que ha estado a mi lado desde entonces. Algunas veces se siente bien, y otras veces...me duele.Y por más que quisiera verlo con claridad, no puedo. No lo puedo recordar.





	Remember (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE es mi primer fanfic, no tengo la intención de ofender ni al lector ni busco burlarme de nadie más. Mi objetivo es sólo entretenimiento. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Introducción**

Todo es muy extraño,siento como si flotase en el cielo, y honestamente se siente bien. Recuerdo que estaba con mis padres sonriéndome, yo les respondí también con una sonrisa antes de irme...¿Pero a dónde iba? Ese era el dilema.

Ya no supe qué pasó mucho después, pero sentí dolor y luego el ardor y posteriormente la frialdad en mi cuerpo, para que al final finalmente me libré del dolor que acumulé en mi pecho. Justo cuando todo iba bien, empecé a escuchar el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia.

Quisiera ver lo que ocurria, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, sólo veo la oscuridad que me rodea. Intenté también moverme,pero fue en vano.  
Luego empecé a escuchar voces, voces las cuales mencionan mi nombre una y otra vez. Por el tono que se escucha, están muy preocupados por mí, ¿pero por qué? 

_"Ciel, despierta"_

_"Despejen el área, los familiares o amigos no pueden pasar"_

_"Todo va estar bien. Vas a estar bien Ciel"_

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aún sin saber lo que pasaba,llegué a pensar, ¿y si lo que estaba pasando en realidad es un sueño o un producto de mi imaginación? La respuesta fue no, puesto que posterior mente sentí algo punzante perforar mi piel durante largas horas y un sonido tintineante más las voces de adultos que o acompañaban. Estaba asustado, quería despertar, abrir los ojos una vez más para ver lo que ocurría y moverme. Pero una ve más, todo fue en vano.

_"No nos dejes, te lo suplico"_

_"Te extrañamos mucho, por favor. Vuelve a casa"_

Aquellas palabras de una dulce y frágil voz, eran de alguien muy conocido y muy cercana a mí...

**-Elizabeth...-**

_"Lo que más deseamos es que él despierte. Vuelve con nosotros, mi niño"_

Eso fue último que llegué a escuchar. Una voz que me resulto más que familiar, alguien que ansío volver a sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

**-Tía Angelina.-**

Finalmente abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es una luz blanca y cegadora, miro hacia otro lado,pues ésta lastimaba a mis ojos, o mejor dicho, mi ojo izquierdo. No podía ver nada con mi ojo derecho, me temo que perdí la mitad de la vista. Pero con lo que me quedaba de ésta, pude observar una serie de máquinas a lado mío,agunas adheridas a mí, luego me veía recostado en una cama...Una cama de un hospital.


End file.
